The Diary of TM Riddle
by BelleFolie
Summary: This explores Ginny Weasley and Tom Riddle's relationship from within the pages of the diary. What was said? How was their relationship built? Why did Ginny feel as though she could trust him, but what was it that caused her to get rid of the diary? This is entirely made up of written "dialogue". Imagination and watching/reading of the Chamber of Secrets is required.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this piece to explore the relationship between Ginny Weasley and Tom Riddle. How did their friendship become so close that Ginny felt she could trust Tom implicitly? What kind of relationship did they have, come to that? This piece is quite unusual in that there are no tag lines whatsoever; it is entirely the content of the diary. Use your imagination freely to imagine how Ginny might react and feel as she reads what Tom writes and thinks about what she'll put next. And use your imagination to fill in the gaps about what Tom thinks and feels, as this is never revealed in the books. It's quite condensed and I left out many bland conversations that probably would have passed between them.

I found a lot of freedom in writing this and I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it! It comes in installments so look out for the chapters that will soon follow! Please leave a review if you have time, or add this to your story alert if you think it's an interesting way of writing! Thank you so much for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, plot or world of Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Part I**

28th October 1992

 _Oh, so that's the date, is it?_

Yes, who are you?

 _I'm Tom Riddle. Who are you?_

Ginny Weasley

 _That's a pretty name._

 _How old are you, Ginny?_

11

 _You must have just started Hogwarts, am I right?_

Yes

 _I loved Hogwarts. It was my favourite place to be. You're very lucky to be just starting as a first year!_

 _I wish I could be a first year like you again._

What year are you in?

 _In your time, I graduated a few years ago now._

 _But in these pages, I'm still fifteen._

My brother's 15

 _What's he called?_

Percy

 _Do you have many siblings?_

Six, all brothers

 _My! What a family._

I'm the first daughter in over a century!

 _That's very exciting!_

 _What house are you in?_

Gryffindor

 _I'm sure you fit in perfectly._

I don't know

 _What do you mean?_

I have to go now, but I'll come back soon

 _See you soon, Ginny Weasley._

Back now

 _Where did you go?_

To the feast

 _That was always the favourite part of my day at Hogwarts._

Mine too!

Were you in Gryffindor?

 _No._

 _I was in Slytherin._

 _Are you shocked?_

No

Lots of people are in Slytherin

 _But you wanted me to be in Gryffindor?_

It doesn't matter

 _It does._

 _I wanted to be in Gryffindor too._

 _Everyone says that Slytherins are weak and silly. I wanted people to understand that I was brave and_ _clever too._

 _Do you ever feel like that?_

Sometimes

My brothers are all very cool

 _How are they cool?_

Bill was head boy, Charlie was quidditch captain, Percy is a prefect, Fred and George can do anything and never get in trouble, and Ron is best friends with Harry Potter

 _Harry Potter?_

Yeah, they get on really well

Have you heard of Harry Potter where you are?

 _Yes, I have._

Harry spent part of the summer at our house

 _That must have been incredibly exciting!_

It was!

 _And what is Harry Potter like?_

He's really nice

 _Do you talk to him much?_

We say hi sometimes

 _Perhaps you should talk to him more._

I don't think he'd want to be friends with me

 _I think he would._

 _Brave Ginny Weasley the Gryffindor, and what's more all your family is so interesting._

 _Is Harry in Gryffindor too?_

Yeah

I'm just too shy to talk to him

I'm not very good at talking to people

 _You're doing very well talking to me!_

You're different

You listen

 _Haven't you made friends at Hogwarts yet?_

Not really

There's some girls who are nice but they're all friends together

And the boys are just silly

 _All little boys are silly._

 _Even I was silly once!_

 _Shall I tell you something?_

Ok

 _One time, I cast a spell on a friend, that every time he opened his mouth he wouldn't be able to talk, only_ _make a noise like a donkey. All he could say was_ _hee-haw!_ _all day every day until I undid the spell._

That's funny

 _Are you smiling?_

Yes

But it's not very nice to hex people

 _No… but I was silly._

 _And he understood. We were friends._

 _What are you doing now?_

I have to write an essay

 _For which subject?_

Potions.

 _Oh, I love potions! Who is your teacher?_

Professor Snape.

 _Severus Snape?_

Yeah

I don't like him

 _From what I know about Snape, few people do._

Did he teach you potions?

 _No, I know him from outside of Hogwarts._

 _What is he like as a teacher?_

He's very strict

He always gives us really hard work to do and it's not very interesting

 _Well, if you ever need help with potions, or any subject for that matter, you can always ask me. I'm happy to_ _help you, Ginny._

 _I had the best potions teacher there ever was. He taught me a lot._

Who?

 _Professor Slughorn._

I don't know him

 _He retired recently._

 _Good luck with your essay, Ginny._

Thanks Tom

 _Will you write to me again? I've been so lonely._

I will

Will you always reply?

 _Always._

Goodnight

 _Goodnight, Ginny._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Hi Tom

 _Hello, Ginny!_

 _I'm glad you're back._

I have to go to lessons soon

 _That's alright._

 _Do you have Potions today?_

Yeah

 _How was the essay?_

Ok I think…

I hope he likes it!

 _I'm sure he will!_

 _Remember I can always help you if you need it._

Thanks

 _Will you be seeing Harry Potter again today?_

I don't know

 _But you hope so?_

He's very nice

But I've told you I'm too shy

 _I think you should be brave, Ginny._

 _You're a Gryffindor, that means you're naturally brave!_

How can I be brave?

 _Say_ hi _when you next see him._

Do you think he'll say hi back?

 _If he's as nice as you say he is, then yes, I think so._

Do you think he could like me?

 _Absolutely!_

I'll try

 _I believe you can do it, Ginny!_

 _When you write to me tonight, I want to be able to read that you spoke to him today!_

I'll try!

See you later

 _Have a nice day._

I'm back

 _How was your day?_

Long!

 _Did Snape like your essay?_

He won't have read them yet

But he doesn't like anything anyway so what does it matter

 _Trying your best is always important._

 _Did you speak to Harry Potter today?_

No…

I wasn't brave enough

 _Don't worry._

 _There will be a day when you can prove how brave you are._

How?

 _I'll think of something._

 _What time is it?_

Quarter past 9

 _What time do you normally go to bed?_

Around 9:30

 _I mustn't keep you awake much longer then!_

I don't mind

 _Shall I tell you a story then, Ginny?_

What story?

Mum used to tell us all sorts of stories so I might have heard it before

Or is it like the donkey one?

 _No, it's not like the donkey one._

 _I don't think your mum will have told you this story._

Ok then

 _You see, it's a real story._

 _It happened when I was fifteen._

 _So, for me, now…_

 _It's been on my mind quite a bit…_

Are you worried?

 _Only a little._

 _But I feel like I need to share it with someone._

 _But you probably don't want to hear it._

I do

!

Isn't there an adult you can tell?

 _No…_

 _I need a friend._

Am I your friend?

 _Do you want to be?_

Yeah

You're nice

 _So are you._

 _You listen to me._

I know what it's like to not have many friends

 _You and I are very alike_

We are similar!

 _Can I tell you what's worrying me?_

Of course!

 _Ginny, have you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets?_

No

 _Well, it's a legend_

 _That under the castle Salazar Slytherin built a secret chamber that only he could access_

Is Salazar Slytherin why the house is called Slytherin?

 _Exactly!_

 _He was one of the founders, along with Godric Gryffindor (your house!), Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena_ _Ravenclaw_

 _He thought that magic should be kept in pure blood wizarding families, and not extended to muggle borns_

Why not?

 _Because muggle borns don't have any magical heritage, they're more of a genetic defect than they are a_ _true witch or wizard._

 _Their powers do not hark back to their ancestors. They cannot understand what it is really like to be a true_ _witch or wizard._

 _It is rumoured that they only came into possession of magical powers by theft or even force._

 _Or at least, that's what Salazar Slytherin believed_

That seems horrible

 _That depends whether or not it's true_

I guess

 _Salazar thought that muggle borns were unworthy and untrustworthy to carry magical powers_

 _The other founders disagreed with him and he was physically forced to leave Hogwarts, his own school_

That's not very nice

 _Not at all_

 _He suffered horrible injuries, and was always sad that he never got to see his students graduate_

Oh

Poor man

 _Quite_

 _So, he built he a secret chamber under the school to house a beast that might one day take his revenge_

 _But only the Heir of Slytherin can access the chamber_

 _And it's been opened again_

What?!

 _Not in your time!_

 _In mine_

 _I'm scared, Ginny_

Don't be scared, Tom

I'm sure it'll all be fine

 _But how?_

 _Students have been petrified_

 _That doesn't worry me, of course, it's very easy to unpetrify people_

 _But they've made an arrest_

Who?

 _I can't tell you their name, gossip is wrong_

 _But he was hiding a great monster in the school_

What will happen to him?

 _Well, as a student, he'll be expelled, and his wand snapped in two_

Oh

And the monster?

 _They never caught it_

 _But the thing is, these creatures live for years_

 _I'm worried for you_

Do you think the monster might still be at Hogwarts?

 _I'm afraid so_

 _But I can't be there to stop it_

 _I caught the student involved, you see_

 _I would be able to catch the monster if I was with you, but I'm not_

 _I can't_

 _I feel so helpless, being able to talk to you, knowing you're in danger, and not being able to do anything_

Is there anything I could do?

 _I don't want you to be in danger_

Can you teach me?

Then I'll be able to fight it

 _It will be hard_

 _And scary_

I want to be brave

 _This would certainly make you brave_

Can you teach me?

 _I can try_

What should I do?

 _Do nothing for now_

 _Wait for my instruction_

 _The monster needs a firm hand, Ginny_

 _You'll need to be strong_

I will be!

 _And you're going to have to do some strange things to make the monster obey you_

I'm ready for it

 _Very strange things_

I can

 _I know what to do, and you will be able to do it_

 _We'll make the perfect team!_

 _Just promise me you'll do everything I say_

 _I don't want you to get hurt_

If I do as you say, do you promise I won't get hurt?

 _I promise_

I'll do everything you say, Tom

Everything!

 _You'll make a wonderful Gryffindor!_

 _If we stop this monster, I'll be so proud of you_

It'll be thanks to you really

 _Well, more to_ _you_

 _You will have actually caught the monster_

What monster is it?

 _A basilisk_

What's that?

 _Sleep now_

 _I'm worried you won't sleep tonight, after all that_

I will!

Don't worry about me

Will you be ok?

 _I'll be fine_

 _Thank you for asking_

Keep safe

 _You too_

I'll write again in the morning and you can tell me exactly what to do

 _Perfect_

 _Goodnight, Ginny_

Goodnight Tom


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

Good morning, Tom!

 _Good morning, Ginny!_

 _You're up bright and early_

What should I do?

How can I stop the monster?

 _Slowly, Ginny_

 _We can't act too fast_

 _We need to lull it into a false sense of security_

So I do nothing?

 _For now_

 _But first, I must show you the monster_

Is this safe?

 _Perfectly_

 _I'll teach you how to control it_

You know where it is?

 _I do_

Why can't you catch it where you are?

 _It's hidden in a place that I can't get to_

 _But by your time, you will be able to get to it_

The chamber of secrets?

 _Yes_

You know where it is?

 _Yes_

Where?

 _The girls' bathroom on the first floor_

Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?

 _Yes_

 _To get to the Chamber you'll need to go in there_

And then what?

 _There's tap with a snake symbol engraved on the side_

 _Find this sink and say these words_

 _Hesh-ah-khaa-ssah_

How do I pronounce that?

 _Don't worry, when the time comes, I'll help you_

 _Just hold onto the Diary, and keep one finger inside it at all times_

Ok

 _Do you trust me?_

Yes

 _It's alright to say that you don't_

 _Speak your mind, Ginny_

 _Open your heart_

 _Be brave_

You promise I won't get hurt?

 _I promise_

 _But I need your trust, Ginny_

 _Please_

I do trust you!

I'm just nervous

 _Don't be afraid_

 _I'm here for you_

 _I'll help you_

I know

I'm glad I found this diary

 _Are you? Why's that?_

You're such a good friend

I don't know anyone else like you!

 _Nor I you_

 _I'm very glad we met_

I'll go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom later today

 _Be sure to keep one finger inside the Diary at all times_

 _That's the only way I can protect you_

I will!

 _I'll see you later_

Ok Tom, here goes

What do I say again?

 _Are you in the girls' bathroom?_

Yeah

 _You need to find the tap with a snake engraved on the side_

I've found it!

 _Stand well back, Ginny!_

 _Put the quill down now_

 _We won't need to talk for this next bit_

 _Just keep one finger in the pages_

 _Everything will be fine_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

Tom? What happened?

 _We opened the Chamber_

I don't remember it

I don't remember anything

 _That's normal_

I'm covered in red stuff

And chicken feathers

 _Don't worry about that now, Ginny_

What happened?

 _We opened the Chamber_

 _We controlled the basilisk_

 _Everything went according to plan_

Why am I covered in blood?

Whose blood is it?

 _The blood of chickens_

 _Don't panic, Ginny_

 _It's alright_

 _I helped you, that's all_

Why is there chicken blood on me?

 _The basilisk must be fed_

But where did the chickens come from?

 _Don't worry about that now_

Were they in Chamber?

 _Enough questions now, Ginny_

But what if someone saw me? Covered in blood and feathers!

 _No one saw you_

How do you know that?!

 _Calm down_

 _It's alright_

 _When you keep one finger in the Diary I can see through your eyes_

 _No one saw you_

But I don't remember anything…

 _That's quite normal_

 _The basilisk can have that effect_

How come you remember still?

 _I have encountered these creatures many times_

When?

 _You forget that I caught the student responsible for letting the basilisk out last time_

 _I also very nearly caught the basilisk_

 _And I've been at Hogwarts for longer_

 _I know more powerful magic and better ways to fight against the basilisk and memory loss_

I need to go and clean up now

 _Ginny_

 _Are you scared?_

No

 _It's all fine_

 _Trust me_

 _Do you trust me?_

 _Honestly?_

Yes, I

 _You…?_

 _Ginny?_

I just don't like the fact I can't remember

 _It'll come with time_

 _Patience, my dear_

 _But you were so brave_

 _I know you don't remember, but I saw you, and you were brave_

Really?

 _Surely it goes without saying?_

 _What other student would dare to stand in front of a basilisk?_

 _You were so brave, Ginny_

I hope so!

And I'll remember it soon?

 _Perhaps not this encounter_

 _It might take a few encounters before you begin to recall any details_

 _Tell me if you do remember something, alright?_

Ok!

I'll write to you later, Tom

 _Very good_

 _Well done, again_

I've just come back from dinner

 _Ah! How was it?_

 _Did they serve those little flat pies that walk across your plate?_

No

 _Those were my favourites_

Everyone was talking about a message written on a wall

In blood

 _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened; enemies of the Heir, beware_

 _This message?_

Yes

Did I do this?

 _We did this_

But why?

 _We must warn people_

Warn them?

 _Yes!_

 _A basilisk can be dangerous if not properly controlled_

Did we control it properly?

 _Yes_

Filch's cat has been petrified

What is a basilisk? Did it do that? Did we do that?

 _No, no of course not, Ginny_

 _You are not to blame_

 _The basilisk must have escaped after we left_

But we shut the chamber?!

 _It must have escaped_

So this is our fault?

 _No, no it's not_

 _Everything will be alright_

 _It's easy to unpetrify people_

 _Ginny, my dear, please don't be scared_

 _I'm here for you_

Why are you messing around with such a dangerous creature?

 _It needs to be caught_

You're stuck somewhere else!

Where are you?

 _That doesn't matter, but I'm at Hogwarts the last time the Chamber was opened_

When was that?

 _This Diary was created by some students— some very clever students— to connect with people in your time, to open the Chamber and catch the monster_

I… I don't think I'm the right person, Tom

 _On the contrary! That is exactly why this Diary must have chosen you_

How can it have "chosen" me?

 _This Diary was enchanted to leap through the years to a time of safety_

 _A long enough time after mine to ensure that most have forgotten about it, and do not live in fear of the_ _monster_

 _After the war_

 _To now_

 _It was also enchanted to find the person most needing of this task_

So?

 _You are brave, a Gryffindor, the bravest and truest of them all, yet you don't believe it_

 _This is your chance to prove yourself_

 _The Diary must have recognised this in you_

 _Not only the desire to be brave, but the will and the strength to do so!_

Really?

 _Absolutely_

 _This Diary chose you above all others_

 _You are perfect for this task_

If you're sure

 _I'm certain_

So if the basilisk escaped after we shut the chamber then we need to go back and close it again

 _But surely, in order to catch the monster, we must leave the Chamber open, in the hope that we can lure it_ _to us_

I don't want anyone to get hurt though

 _If we're very careful…_

 _Petrification doesn't hurt_

What shall we do?

 _We'll give it a week_

 _Then we'll go back to the Chamber_

 _It will all be alright_

 _I'll help you_

I trust you, Tom

 _Good_

 _Rest now, you've earned it_

I will

Goodnight, Tom

 _Goodnight, dear Ginny_


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V**

 _Did you remember anything this time?_

No

 _Not to worry_

 _It might not happen for a little while_

What happened today?

 _There is something I must tell you, Ginny_

 _The basilisk was particularly hard to control_

 _You were so brave_

I wish I could remember!

 _With time_

 _But it was so difficult to control_

 _And I feel as if this is my fault…_

What happened?

 _While we were trying to control it, it broke free_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _I let you down_

No!

You could never let me down!

 _But this little boy had come to see what was going on_

 _He was being nosy, poking his nose about_

 _Then he tried to take a picture of the basilisk_

 _Basilisks have difficult temperaments at the best of times_

 _It was furious— at the flash_

 _It went for him_

 _We struggled against the basilisk so much, but it was so strong_

 _And it's all my fault_

No, Tom, stop saying that!

 _It's true!_

No!

I think that must have been Colin

He's in my year

Is he alright?

 _He'll be fine_

 _He was only petrified_

Only?

 _He'll recover_

What do you mean by only?

 _It could have been much worse_

How?

 _My dear Ginny_

 _I've tried to protect you for so long…_

What are you not telling me?

 _I wanted to protect you! I didn't want you to be scared_

 _The basilisk has the power to kill people_

How?

 _Just looking into its eyes can cause death_

What?!

How come I haven't died?

 _I've instructed you well in the Chamber so far_

 _You're ever so good at following instructions_

 _You must make your parents so proud at home_

I hope so!

 _I'm sure you do!_

 _And besides, I can protect you_

 _But I can't protect others_

 _That boy— Colin— I couldn't protect him either_

 _I'm sorry_

It's not your fault, Tom

The basilisk was just too strong

 _I'll try to do better next time_

You will, I know it

 _Let's talk about something else_

 _How's Harry Potter?_

Good

Well not good

He got injured in a game of quidditch

 _Not seriously?_

Well a rogue bludger broke his arm and then Lockhart made all the bones in his arm disappear!

 _Lockhart?_

Professor of defence against the dark arts

 _He doesn't sound as though he'll last long!_

No, he's awful!

 _Have you spoken to Harry since?_

No

It only happened last night

Just before we went to the chamber

 _Ah, I see_

I'm tired now

Opening the chamber is always so tiring

 _It won't be for much longer now_

 _We're getting close to catching the monster, I know it_

I just wish I could remember

And it's so dangerous

 _I know_

 _Sleep now, Ginny_

 _Rest_

 _I want you to be fit and healthy tomorrow_

What happens tomorrow?

 _Classes, studying, feasting_

 _Conversation with Harry Potter_

 _Whatever you choose it to be_

I'll choose well

 _Of that, I have no doubt, my dear_


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI**

Tom, what happened this time?

 _Why?_

 _What have people been saying?_

Just tell me!

 _Calm down, Ginny_

 _Everything's going to be alright_

Is that what you'll tell Justin?

 _Who's Justin?_

He was nowhere near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom

 _Things got a little out of hand…_

He could have died!

You said that looking at a basilisk will kill you

Imagine if Nearly Headless Nick hadn't been there

Justin would have died!

 _I assure you I would not have let that happen_

But you let him get petrified

 _It's very easy to unpetrify, Ginny_

Just like Colin

And Mrs Norris

That wasn't a mistake was it?

 _What are you talking about?_

 _You need to calm down_

Colin wasn't a mistake

 _Have a lie down maybe_

I don't want to calm down!

 _He was where he shouldn't have been_

I don't need to lie down I need you to tell me what's going on

 _You have to be calm, Ginny_

 _I can't talk to you if you're not calm_

Yes you can!

You have to!

 _Colin was, as I have said, poking his nose into something that didn't concern him_

I don't believe you!

 _I thought you trusted me!_

And what about Mrs Norris?

You said the basilisk had escaped

 _It must have done_

That's a lie!

 _No, Ginny_

 _A basilisk is a highly unpredictable creature_

So why are we trying to control it?

 _It needs to be stopped before it hurts anyone else_

 _You're perfectly right, if Nearly Headless Nick hadn't been there, Justin might have died_

 _But trust me when I say I would have done everything in my power to stop it killing him_

How can I trust you now?

 _Ginny, please_

 _I'm protecting you_

 _You mean so much to me_

 _This is for your protection_

I don't like it anymore Tom

I want it to stop

Can't we just leave the basilisk

It's been in the chamber for 50 years without any trouble

Why should we bring it out now?

 _We're so close!_

 _I think we make such a brave, formidable team_

I want to stop

 _You can't stop now_

 _I won't let you_

I want to stop!

It's too dangerous

 _You have to do as I say_

No!

I don't want to!

 _If you stop now, what will people say when they find out you've been trying to catch the beast?_

 _And you won't have me there to prove you weren't acting alone_

 _They'll think you're a silly little girl_

 _Silly, foolish, stupid little Ginny_

Stop

 _Who tried to catch something far, far beyond her capabilities_

 _Alone_

Stop

 _You're nothing on your own_

 _But with me, you can be brave_

 _You can be so much more_

 _With me_

 _I have trusted you, Ginny Weasley_

 _I wouldn't normally just trust anyone who picked up my Diary_

 _But I chose to trust you_

 _Don't now tell me I was wrong to do that_

No, you weren't wrong

 _Good_

But I don't want to keep doing this anymore

 _If we stop now, you'll be to blame_

 _You do know that, don't you?_

I won't

 _You will_

 _For unleashing the basilisk, petrifying and almost killing students_

No! No I didn't!

I didn't do that!

 _That's what they'll think if you don't catch it_

 _If you don't keep returning to the Chamber to try and catch the basilisk_

But why does it keep attacking people?

 _It's because you're not strong enough_

You said we did so well!

We _do so well_

You _, on the other hand, are too weak_

No!

 _Yes_

I'm not doing this anymore

 _What do you mean?_

I've decided

I won't do it, Tom

No more

 _You have to_

 _Or you'll be entirely to blame_

 _If you stop now, don't think I'll be there to support you when the Ministry come for you_

The Ministry?

 _Don't you remember me telling you about what happened to the last student to open the Chamber?_

 _They'll have your wand, Ginny_

No

 _Think what a disappointment you'd be to your family_

Stop it!

 _Your only option is to remain with me_

 _Only I can protect you_

I don't believe you

 _I mean it, Ginny_

 _There is only me_

 _Only I will protect you, fight for you, love you_

 _I'm your only hope_

No

I won't do it

I'll get rid of the Diary!

 _You wouldn't dare_

 _You're not brave enough_

I am!

 _No_

 _Only when you're with me_

I don't want any part of this anymore

I don't want you

 _Ginny, you don't know what you're saying_

Yes I do!

I won't write to you again!

 _Ginny!_

 _Please_

 _Think sensibly now_

 _You need me_

 _You're not brave without me_

 _We're in this together now_

 _I know you're still reading_

 _You need me_

My name is Harry Potter

 _Hello, Harry Potter._

 _My name is Tom Riddle._

 _You're the very person I've been dying to meet._


	7. Chapter 7

**Part VII**

Tom?

 _Yes?_

It is you!

 _Why wouldn't it be?_

I thought I'd lost you forever!

 _I was never lost._

I'm sorry about what I did

Flushing you down the toilet

 _That's alright, Ginny_

 _How did you find me again?_

Harry Potter had you

I went through his things in his room to get you back

 _Yes, he did_

 _He seemed very charming_

 _I can see why you like him, Ginny_

I'm really sorry, Tom

I couldn't stop thinking about what you said

How we're in this together

And I can't do it without you

 _I'm just trying to protect you, Ginny_

 _You do know that, don't you?_

I do now

 _Good_

 _We must open the Chamber one last time_

One last time?

 _Everything is set. We must do it soon_

When?

Tonight?

 _No, not tonight_

 _But soon_

I really am sorry Tom

 _I know you are, Ginny_

 _I'm just glad you're back_

 _I missed you_

 _Harry Potter is interesting, certainly, but he is not like you_

 _You have always listened to me, always been a friend to me by doing what I cannot do myself_

I just want to make things right now

 _And you will_

 _But I need you to promise you'll trust me this time_

 _And not get angry_

I promise

I won't

It was stupid of me last time

I've missed talking to you

 _It was stupid_

 _But you're back now, and that's all that matters_

 _The next time we open the Chamber, we shall end this once and for all!_

Good!

Then it'll all be over?

 _It will all be over_

 _You won't be afraid again_

 _I promise_

 _But we will need everyone away from the school_

 _I don't want things to get too out of hand like last time_

Next week Gryffindor are playing Hufflepuff

Harry's the seeker

 _I'm sorry you'll miss the match but it seems like the perfect opportunity_

 _Do you remember the first time we opened the Chamber?_

Well not really

 _What you found out had happened when you woke up_

Mrs Norris?

There was writing on the wall?

 _The writing_

 _We'll need to do that again_

Not more killing of chickens!

 _Don't be afraid, Ginny_

 _I'll help you_

 _And now my powers are stronger_

 _I can help you without the need of the Diary in your hand_

Oh

 _Are you impressed?_

Of course

 _I'll be the greatest wizard the world has ever seen!_

Are you really that good?

 _Better than you know_

So next week?

 _Write to me on the day_

I'll write to you every day!

 _Perfect_

What is the message we'll be writing?

 _Don't worry about that_

 _It will come to me_

Tell me when you think of it!

 _I'm looking forward to next week_

Me too

 _And then it will all be over_

 _For all of us_


End file.
